The Kunoichi Twins
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Splinter had two babies, twin daughters with Tang Shen, and only one of them was taken by Shredder. An AU where April and Karai are sisters and the Kraang had more of an impact on them then everyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, you may recognize me from my Ninja Turtles Fanfic, Letting Go by Sally B. Mcgill (Although if you haven't, please read it.) Nevertheless, I came up with a new story and several other stories that I will try to post soon. Moreover, those of you waiting for an update to Letting Go, don't worry, I will try to do it soon. Things have been stressful for me with electricity problems and online college classes for an associate's degree in paralegalism, but I will not abandon any of my stories. Enjoy.  
_

Anyone who knew Hamato Yoshi knew he was not the type to panic. Even in the most drastic and mind-numbing situations, he was always the one to count on, always the man with a plan, always the least likely to lose his head in a crisis. Once, when a rival ninja gang had threatened to destroy his family and his clan, but it was a combination of his brother's finesse and his own level-headedness that prevented the attempted hostile takeover. Truly, there wasn't any situation too overwhelming or too hard for him to handle.

Up until now.

Currently, he was pacing back and forth in the cool night, his sandals lightly smoothing the grass-lined pathways, wearing a dark red robe with the Hamato clan symbol embroidered on it and his hands stiffly behind his back, as he had been for the last thirty minutes. Even with foreseeing this day and knowing it was inevitable, even with the 9 months of preparations (and adding a week for lateness), it hadn't made his fears, his nerves, his pessimistic thoughts, any easier to block or placate. Nevertheless, here it was, after all this time. The day he became a father.

He paused to flinch as he heard another agonized and strangled shriek emitting from within the dojo. Shen must be feeling the contractions more frequently. He had tried to stay at first, for support, but that had done more harm than good; every time she had felt the pain of labor (or more accurately, the contractions), she would start using every curse in both the English and Japanese language, then anger and resentment would flare up towards him for what he was putting her through. Eventually (or after the fourth time it happened), it was decided it would be better for all members of the party, especially the father of the baby, if he waited to see her after the birth of his child. He still remembered his last memory of her, her beautiful black hair stuck to her forehead due to her sweating and her labored breathing following him out of the dojo. Yoshi resumed his pacing; giving a little prayer that this day would not end in tragedy.

For months, he and Tang Shen had been filled with anticipation, murmuring sweet words and lullabies to their long-awaited baby. And now that the moment had arrived, Yoshi had another set of mixed feelings, as well as concerns about the matter. Months of waiting for new life can really make you meditate on your life. He would risk going back into the room, just to assure himself that Shen and his future child were indeed all right, but hearing another scream as the pain of the contractions strengthened, he decided that he would be better off outside, working off any excess energy all the worrying had given him.

At least, he would have followed that course of action had he not heard the rough and raspy sound of his father screaming and the usually melodious sound of his wife screaming, "YOSHI!"

He was racing back inside, vault over the rail and rushing through the door to the main room. He was welcomed to the sight of his wife laid down on the floor, cushioned by a thick blanket and fluffy pillows with her nightgown drenched with sweat. Kneeling by her was his father, his wrinkly face furrowed intensely and the dojo physician, a middle-aged woman with grey hair and a grandmotherly face and attitude. He quickly made his way over, grasping his wife's hand and smoothing her hair back. "What is it, Shen? What's wrong?" he asked as soothingly as possible.

"It's hurts, Yoshi, it hurts…" Tang Shen whimpered, her eyes scrunched shut. "Can't…take much… MOOOORE!" She suddenly yelled, sitting up as the pain of a new contraction struck her. Her hand squeezing his enough for him, a ninja master, to feel his bones break.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked his father, a worried expression on his face. Shen seemed more or less delirious with pain and spoke as if giving birth to one child was too much.

His father gave off a sharp cough, and then answered, "It seems that there is more at stake here than we thought. As we have been preparing for one new life to join us, it appears that there are two lives coming to join us now."

Yoshi visibly paled. "We're having—"

"Twins." His father gravely confirmed. "And they will be here any moment now."

Shen arched her back slightly, another pained scream rushing out of her throat as another contraction came. Then she laid back down, breathing heavily and eyes slightly dazed. "Yoshi…"

Hearing her, her scared and worried whisper, immediately sprang Hamato Yoshi into action. His wife, the love of his life, needed him, needed his strength and his reassurance that everything would be okay. That all this pain would worth it, that they would finally be parents. "You can do this, Shen. Our child—our children will be here soon and we will finally have the life we have always wanted. Together."

A faint smile appeared on Tang Shen's face at his strong promise, her hope and tears swimming in her eyes. "Promise?"

Yoshi gave a slight squeeze to her hand. "Promise."

"Okay, Tang Shen." The physician spoke gently, "Now push!"

Moreover, a shrill scream of a woman in labor spread throughout the forest.  
_

He heard them before he saw them. Their cries echoed throughout the dojo and made his heart melt. His children, his…daughters, safely nestled in Tang Shen's arms as she calmed them down. They were different in appearance, which he could already tell. One had hair as black as his own and Shen's, small light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. The other child's skin was pale as snow with ginger-red hair and big blue eyes.

"My children…so…so beautiful." Shen said, wonder in her voice. She looked at the red head, a soft smile on her face, "This little one has hair like I once did." She said.

Yoshi gave a small laugh at her reference to the ginger hair she once had before she dyed it to her midnight black. Then he reached his arms out to take the black haired infant, carefully cradling her in his arms. She looked as though she would fall asleep any moment, her eyes blinking rapidly. "What…what shall we call them? We had agreed that if we had a girl, Miwa would be her name, but what of the other?" He asked, speaking softly as to not disturb the child in his grasp.

"Well…" Tang Shen took a moment to stare at the red-haired girl in her arms, who was precociously staring back up at her, her arms moving around. She looked at her baby's blue eyes, seemingly mesmerized by her cool and intelligent look. "I think I like…April."

"April?" Yoshi asked, surprise saturating his voice. "But that isn't a typical Japanese name. All those born in the dojo are—"

"We had agreed for Miwa, yes. However, we had also agreed that we would go with whatever instinct tells us when it comes to our child. Miwa is in regards to Harmony, expressing our desire for our child to grow to become an intelligent and peace-bring women. That fits the child laying in your arms." She said, nodding to her black-haired daughter before looking back down at her twin. "But this child…she radiates a sensitively I've never seen before. She is unique and exhibits traits of a knife in the shadows, ever watching until it is time to act. In addition, she is so beautiful…I want to name her something that will highlight all that, uniqueness and all. And she looks like an April." She teasingly added, rocking her arms slowly as her baby started to fall asleep.

Yoshi took the time to study his red-haired and he could sense that Tang Shen was right. Besides, some traditions could be broken or adapted for the current century.

"Very well," he chuckled, kneeling down in order to bring his black-haired daughter closer to his sister. "Hamato Miwa and April."  
"Our daughters," Tang Shen weakly added, leaning heavily against the pillows to fall into a light slumber, baby still held tightly in her grasp. _

2 months later…

"Please, Shen, be reasonable."

"Oh, and your blind obsession with the dojo and your ninja ways? Is that reasonable, Yoshi?"

Yoshi sighed, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control so they could have a rational debate together, although it was rapidly turning into a fight. Tang Shen had come to meet him tonight on the bridge overhanging the creek, bringing along his little angels wrapped in gray blankets. He had made a habit of making time to come to see his wife and kids every evening. As he had talked about his gratefulness for his family, Tang Shen had again inquired about possibly moving to New York. About starting a new life, a better life for the two of them and their children. He took a moment to glance at them now. Miwa was sucking on a pacifier and waving her arms around, while April was staring up at him, looking inquisitive and imploring. They had grown enough to start picking and pulling on things, as well as making sounds that were more coherent. He smiled at them, and then sighed again to make his points to Shen.

"Shen, I can't just abandon my responsibilities here. While my father grows weaker and frailer, Saki and I have to duty to keep our clan in order and the dojo—"

"The dojo," She interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed and bitter. "The dojo, this life, we should leave it behind. You should leave it behind. This clan is slowly dying. It is the last of its kind and will eventually wither away. When will you realize there is more to life than ninjustu and clans?"

"It will not die. My father, my brother and myself must help it to endure. Invite others and teach them the traditions that have been in my family for centuries. Why can't you understand that? Understand how important our clan and it's histories are to me?"

"Ninjas and clans like these have no more place in this world," Tang Shen raised her voice to say, "This isn't a life for our daughters. Miwa and April should have a chance at a life without strict traditions and training. I…I refuse for them to follow your path. It's as though you are too dedicated to ninjustu to raise a family. Our family." She turned from him, sounding passionate and unmoving.

"Shen," Yoshi said, reaching out to grasp her shoulder gently. "Please."

Shen turned around, looking sad but speaking loud and clearly. "You must decide, Yoshi. What is more important to you, our family or the dojo? If you can leave, we can have a wonderful life in New York City, exploring new traditions and responsibilities. If you can't…then I'm sorry." She finished quietly, stating to walk away.

"Shen…" When she turned again to look at him, Yoshi faltered, unsure of how he could end this argument. "Let me walk you home. I want to make sure you and the children are safe. "

Tang Shen turned again. "I can take care of myself," she said harshly, walking away again. "I always have. And it seems I always will have to." And Hamato Yoshi watched as his wife disappeared into the forest.  
_

Hamato Yoshi was looking up from the porch connected to the dojo the next day, watching the sky and seemingly looking to the stars for answers. Father had finally succumbed to his age and weakened state that afternoon. He hadn't seen his brother since and Shen has not come to see him since the day before, still angry from their disagreement. It seemed as though everything he held precious in his life was being taken from him and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Yoshi." He started, hearing his wife's soft voice calling his name. He turned to see her climbing the steps of the dojo to stand by him, cradling a sleeping Miwa and April in her arms and looking somber. He reached his hand to touch her cheek, giving a breath of relief when she leaned into the gesture, a smile of contentment appearing on her face.

"Shen, I am sorry. You and our children are my life. Without you, I am but a shadow. And with father gone…the dojo is all the clan has left." He vowed, speaking softly.

She sighed and moved from his hand, looking into the forest. "I understand your loyalty to the clan. But you have so much more than just the dojo." She finished, turning to smile at him and offering a fallen cheery blossom to him. They leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, careful as to not rouse their napping daughters. "Oh Shen," Yoshi sighed, a smile gracing his face. "My love for you and our children burns inside my heart. Brighter than all the stars in the universe. If leaving the clan and the dojo is what you desire, than I will follow you. Always." And, for one beautiful moment, it seemed as though the future was bright, a new life in New York City beaconing to them. Then—

"Pathetic." They heard a harsh sounding voice spit out. They looked up to see his brother, Saki, coming up the stairs, wearing claws on his hands and a disgusted look on his face. "I will not abide by this dishonor."

The husband and wife abruptly moved from each other. "Saki," Shen said in acknowledgement, a slight edge in her voice projecting her worry. If looks could kill, Saki would have incinerated his older sibling. "Shen," he replied, eyes sifting from Yoshi to her but not softening, "I ask you one last time. Make the right choice." He implored.

Tang Shen said stiffly yet firmly, "I've already made it." She moved closer to her husband to clarify her decision. They both watched as Saki grew angrier, hostility extended to them both. "Please, Saki, don't do something you'll regret. You are brothers—"

"Wrong," he snapped. "We have never been blood. I was adopted into the Hamato clan, raised by my enemy in ignorance. This dishonor is something that must be purged at the source. I am Oroku Saki, only true member of the Foot clan. I will destroy what's left of the Hamato clan and rebuild my clan with honor. And I will start by finishing my so-called brother." He made a stance, claws out and ready to kill his once-beloved family member.

"Shen," Yoshi said solemnly, never taking his eyes of the current threat. "Take April and Miwa and go. Quickly."

Shen gravely closed her eyes and obeyed, gripping her children tightly to her chest as she hurried away. She took a moment to look back at her love. Yoshi gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it before disappearing into the forest.  
_

He had watched it happened as though it was in slow motion. He wanted to beg, to plead that this wasn't real. That it was simply a nightmare, a nightly reenactment of his worse fear.

Hamato Yoshi had been down, a cleverly placed kick to the stomach had shortly deteriorated him. Fire was all around them, the smoke intoxicating the atmosphere and the heat somewhat disabling them. He heard Saki roar as he leaped into the air, his claws raise as he prepared to permanently finish him. He felt the air pass him as he heard her—standing bravely in front of him, trying so hard to protect him. "Please, stop."

They were both unprepared. Perhaps, if he'd seen it coming, he could have saved her and defeated his former brother once and for all. Perhaps, if he had not let his family affections for Saki cloud his judgment, he could have defeated him sooner and escaped to his family. Perhaps, perhaps…He never thought he would outlive her. He had never considered the possibility that his daughters, his April and Miwa…would be motherless.

He watched the dojo burn, his wife's body with it, agony and heartbreak coursing in his veins. He wasn't sure if he was the only survivor of this fight or if his traitorous brother had made it out as well. But he wouldn't, couldn't, concern himself with that. His wife, the love of his life—was gone. The only thing that made his life worth living—was gone.

Then he heard a small cry. He turned towards the bridge and saw his black-haired daughter laying there, a blanket covering her body and earnestly crying. He quickly went to her and cradled her delicately in his arms. His Miwa was okay. He soothed her, trying to calm himself as well. But, if Miwa was her, were was—

"April!" He cried, looking frantically searching for his red-haired baby. He couldn't see her and he knew Tang Shen hadn't and wouldn't run into a burning building with a baby. So where was she— Then he saw that the fire had spread, reaching into the forest.

"April!" he cried desperately, laying Miwa gently to the ground before running into the trees. He could see the fire had hit a number of plant life and didn't look as if it was close to stopping. He searched diligently, looking for her and straining his ears to hear her cries.

"Apri—" He prepared to cry out again, despite knowing she couldn't talk, much less reply, when he saw something in a burning section in the forest and abruptly stopped. He walked forward, praying and hoping his eyes were deceiving him, that it wasn't true. He dropped to his knees at the object before him, burned but distinguishable: a small gray blanket. His daughter's gray blanket, the one his wife had made especially for their children. And it was here, discarded and badly burned, meaning—

"No, no, no, no, NO!" He cried, clutching his hair as he desperately wished this wasn't so. That he hadn't lost his wife and one of his children in one night. And, before the burning forest, Hamato Yoshi let out an agonized scream. _

A year later…

Hamato Yoshi—now renamed Splinter—gave a grave sigh as he reentered the slightly crowded streets of New York City from within the pet store. He threw a small smile at his purchase—four baby turtles in a glass fishbowl. He wondered offhandedly if Miwa would love his little surprise. Since moving to America nine months ago, he has done his best to give his daughter the life he knew Tang Shen had hoped for her. He changed his name and identity, hoping to leave the tragedies of home behind them both. However, Miwa had seemed a little colicky as of late, and he had read that pets could help kids accept change. And when he saw the four babies, obviously siblings, in their little home together—well, he couldn't resist.

He began to walk home, eager to see his daughter's expression at their new addition, when he felt someone bump into him. He looked up to see a pale man with a stoic expression and who wore a black suit passing him. He opened his mouth to apology when he sensed something…off about him. He gave no indication that he was hit, despite the bump being a little rough, but continued walking as though nothing had happened. Splinter decided to follow him, sure he was up to no good.

He quietly shadowed the stranger, ducking behind alleyways and narrow doorways, while making sure not to jolt and jerk his tiny accomplices. He saw the man walk into a dark alley and carefully moved towards it, sticking his head to see what was transpiring. He saw two men quietly conversing, the shadows of the building between them cloaking them from any other pedestrians. The man he had originally followed was now holding a canister of glowing, emerald-aqua liquid.

He strained his ears to hear what they were saying, when he started as he felt something run over his feet. He looked down just in time to see a brown rat skitter away. Splinter gave a sigh in relief, then froze as he realized that he made enough noise to be discovered. The two mysterious men quickly advanced.

"Go no further. This place is a place you are not allowed to be in this place." One mechanically said.

"We have been seen in this place by you. So this is a place that will not be left by you." Splinter heard behind him as two more strangers crept behind him with hostile intent. But after all he had been through, Splinter refused to lose any sort of fight, especially with these men.

It was a surprisingly short battle, but with unforeseen results. The minute he knocked the canister out of his opponent's hand, they had left rather quickly. He saw the canister break in half, covering him and causing him to drop the fishbowl in shock. He watched his pets fall into the liquid, then was overcome with pain as he felt parts of his body be twisted as he changed. He saw brown fur growing rapidly on his skin and can feel his clothes rip as he grew slightly. He gave a scream of terror as he watched and felt his transformation into a giant rat. When it finally ended, he panted heavily as he tried to calm himself down. He looked at his hands, now shriveled and pink with small claws for fingertips.

Then he heard a slight cry behind him and he turned. He felt as though he couldn't be surprised by anything anymore and he successfully proved that little speculation when he barely batted an eye at the four turtles the size of toddlers that were loitered around him. They were carefully examining themselves and seemed confused and mystified with their change. Then, they slowly turned to him, eyes imploring and wanting answers.

Well, he idly thought to himself, at least Miwa will have a bigger surprise to get look forward to. _

Sooooo…what did you think? I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but it would really motivate me if you would review, favorite and follow. Any questions, feel free to ask. 


	2. Chapter 2 Education Debates

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Hello, readers. Hope you've enjoyed my new story. Sorry I haven't been posting for this and my other stories, school is so hard, especially when you have advanced classes! Though, I am working on the next chapter of Letting Go and Liar, Liar, so please be patient with me. I've written a chapter with some badass April, so hope you like.**

...

15 years later…

Master Splinter had heard many stories about what parenthood would be like. He heard about the ups and downs, the highs and the lows…but what he'd been frequently warned about was about the "teenage years."

And, having lived through the experience, he could understand the conflicting emotions that came with it, especially as a single parent. There were times when injuries were inflicted, and he had to patch up his children. In situations of illness, he worked overtime to make sure his offsprings were better and ultimately healthy. And when they broke bones or bled…, well he tried not to think too much about those incidents. He could only do what he could, do his best to make life comfortable for his sons and daughter.

However, the bad times were not as unbearable as the wonderful moments he would have with his family. When his sons and Miwa completed their ninja training…, when his sons first discovered skateboarding…, when his daughter first told him she love him…, he could feel the excitement and happiness that flooded his heart. Feelings he wished so badly he could share with someone. Like his Tang Shen…, but there was no one there for him. And the loneliness would come again. Then his makeshift family would huddle around him, with their innocent problems and concerned gazes, and he would become content once again.

And, after the fifteen years of living this life, he could honestly say he had almost no regrets. Maybe it was not what he had envisioned his life as, back when the dojo and his childhood family had been everything he knew, but it was a life he loved living and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Which somehow make moments like these, much more irritating.

"Please, Father."

"No."

"But, father—"

"No!"

Splinter worked very hard to mask the annoyance he was currently feeling as he attempted to cease the worded brawl he was currently having with his daughter. Judging by the stubborn look on Miwa's face and the unmoving stance she had taken, their conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon. He took a moment to study his newly-turned sixteen-year-old. Her sweet round face, framed by her short black hair, was currently marred by a slight glower, as well as the light makeup she insisted on wearing ever since she had discovered what was supposedly "hip".

Her lips were a scarlet red from the lipstick she had bought at her last birthday and her eyes were covered by a black eye shadow. At least I had talked her out of that dye job, Splinter thought to himself, temporarily appeased. Then he internally sighed, For now.

"Father," his Miwa announced sharply, glaring determinedly at him. "I want to go to school. Real school, you know, with other kids my age and teachers and lockers and-"

"I get the picture," Splinter said **gravely,** trying to get through to his stubborn daughter. "Miwa-"

"I told you," she interrupted angrily. "It's Karai. You're Master Splinter and I'm Karai. Unless you are officially Hamato Yoshi again?" Splinter flinched at the sarcastic tone his daughter produced. When his little Miwa had become a full ninja, she had insisted on having a new name as a symbol of her transition, like he gave himself when he moved to New York. Despite how he vehemently objected, she still choose to call herself Karai, insisting it suited her. Even her brothers called her that, while he stubbornly used her initial name. The one his wife gave him. Nowadays, she refused to answer to anything but her self-given name.

He sighed before continuing, "Karai, it's just too dangerous to be in the surface. It's unwise to risk yourself for any reason."

"But you let the turtles go out, why not-"

"I let your brothers go out at night, reminding them every time to remain in the shadows and to keep a low profile." Splinter swiftly interrupted. "While public school is an opportunity to be noticed and discovered, something not befitting for a ninja, nor someone who is trying to remain hidden from the world."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be hidden from the world!" Karai exclaimed, sounding indignant. "I can't just spend the rest of my days hiding out, dad! I need to interact, I need to see the world for myself. I haven't had one chance to even explore New York and I've lived here for almost sixteen years. You keeping me down here is suffocating me. And believe it or not, this is not a rational way to live." She bellowed, shoulders pressed to her sides to express her frustration.

Splinter couldn't help but wilt at his daughter's facts. It was true, his daughter had been stifled since he was mutated. Old fears and suspicions plagued him, making him unwilling to risk losing his child to any circumstances. Like he had lost the other one.

He sagged heavily as the familiar weight of guilt and aguish fell on his shoulders. His poor April, killed in a fire before she had a chance to grow, a chance to invent herself. He remembered her beautiful tuff of red hair that was just beginning to cover her whole forehead, her blue eyes that captivated and saw all... Though it seemed that after losing one child, he was unconsciously neglecting the other.

"Miwa," he started sadly, then sighed and began again, "Karai...You know I don't do this because I want to. After what happened to me, to your mother, to your sister... I just can't let anything happen to the family I have left. Please, try to understand." Splinter watched closely for her reaction. The angry tension in her shoulders was finally gone and she looked somewhat regretful.

"Dad..." She said softly, pleading. "I know you're trying to keep me safe. And I love you so much for that," Karai's voice turned firm and determined as she continued. "But like Leo said, we can't spend the rest of our lives down here. I waited so long for a chance to see what this city, what the world was like. Please, let me have this chance."

As he watched the resolute expression on his only child's sweet face, he had to concede. Besides, he had a notion that he would lose this debate. He couldn't let his worries and his past dictate his every action. If they wanted to move on and embrace the future, he had to let them finally adapt to the world around them.

"Very well, my daughter. When does school start?"

...

Somewhere downtown, almost in the middle of town, there was a black mansion that towered over the city surrounding it. Inside was as dark and gloomy as it appeared outside. Most of the the interior was empty and unlived in, the quiet deafening to the inhabitants inward. This proved most true for the daughter of the owner.

April gave a small sigh as she prepared herself for an audience with her father. She took a moment to study and critique her reflection. Staring back with hard eyes was a girl with long, thick red hair currently tied into a high ponytail, with bangs facing to the right, two strands colored a dark black. Her face was pale and little freckles were spread out near her nose. April then took a little moment to judge her outfit. It was a standard Foot Clan uniform, black and silver parts along with small metal sandals. She check her side sheath and say the tip of her weapon sticking out. Wouldn't want to forget that, she thought grimy. She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned her big blue eyes to her companion's murky green ones.

"Hey. You can do this."

"Sure," April sighed as she took a deep breath, "I can do this."

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Right, nothing to be afraid of."

"So, go get some, sister."

"Irma!" April cried, finally breaking out of her tense stance and holding her stomach as she laughed loudly. Besides her, her friend Irma stood, purple hair styled in a short bob and wearing her typical skull- embroidered plum tank top, as well as her purple and yellow plaid short skirt. She completed the look with black boots that came to her mid thigh and brown round spectacles she always wore. Currently, she wore a small grin, obviously glad she managed to loosen her friend up.

"That's it," April said as she finally managed to cage her hysterics, "No more BET."

"No way," Irma playfully protested. "That's where I learn how good it feels to be a strong, proud black women."

"Ok, one, you aren't black. Two, you're already way too proud then you should be and three, we're only sixteen. Not quite a woman yet." April finished, smile disappearing as she began to fiddle with her hair.

"Oh, that's just details. I stand by what I believe in, especially concerning myself." Irma said, watching her for a few moments before grabbing her hands and holding it between them, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed her hand, brown eyes looking steadily at the blue. "It'll be okay, April. You got this." She softly reassured.

April smiled, leaning forward to rest her forehead against that of her friend's. "Thanks, Irma." She stayed there for a few seconds, mentally psyching herself up, then turned away, walking toward the mansion's throne room. "Wish me luck."

"I would, but you don't need it." She heard her friend shout just as the door closed. April took a moment to lean against the door as she soaked in those words and, taking strength from them, continued on her short journey. She took a moment to psych herself up for this moment, then walked past the automatic doors as they opened and stopped in the middle of the throne room. She could see her father, sitting regally and waiting to be entertained. She took a moment to bow to him, face almost touching her knees, then stood back up, not at all bewildered to find herself suddenly surrounded by her opponents. Ten, it would seem. She had a feeling her dad would pull something like this. Always trying to test me, she thought exasperatedly as she took on a fighting stance and waited for them to make their move.

When the first fighter threw a punch, April side swept it, grabbed his extended arm by the wrist, and yanked him forward. She kneed him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then grabbed him by the back of the uniform and chucked him over her shoulder and into a wall. She used her momentum to kick one of the other goons that were behind her, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

One lunged forward at her but April managed to leap over him, planting her feet on his back and shoving him to the ground. She sharply turned and saw two soldiers headed towards her. She thrust her hand out, catching one in the chest and sending him partly away, then she roundhouse kicked the other in the chest, knocking him and his partner down. She pulled out a katana as the remaining five ninjas headed her way, preparing to attack her head on.

She did a one-handed hand stand as she thrust her legs around to knock all five of the hostiles back, then quickly righted her self and swipe at one with her sword. He quickly blocked before she could get close to his face, but April, having expected that, took a moment to wink and smirk cruelly before using her sword to flick her to the side and pushing her leg up so that her foot connected to the bottom of the chin, effectively knocking him out. As he went down, she grabbed his unconscious body and threw him at the her attackers, catching two by surprise and sending the three to the ground.

Sensing a sword coming her way, she twisted around and caught the weapon coming down towards her head, holding it back steadily with her own blade. She leap back, hitting the floor and catching the grunt on her feet. She quickly propelled herself back upright, kicking her legs out and sending the unfortunate victim crashing against the door. She held her sword at the ready as she prepared to face the last threat. He didn't seem eager to attack her any time soon, obviously looking for an opening. The circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

April took a moment to study her challenger, she could see he was tense, doubting his chances of success after seeing her take down the other nine so effortlessly. Taking him down with her blade would be easy. However,..she didn't want things to be easy. She twirled her sword to her side, sheathing it and keeping her hand there. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, keeping one hand in front of her to defend herself, waiting for her opponent to take advantage of her seemingly vulnerable status.

He did not disappoint. He charged her, sword held next to his face as he attacked. Just as he was inches from her, she twisted to the side, effectively dodging the attack. As the man passed, she grabbed his arm. Smirking, she twirled him so that he was behind her. Quick as a blink, she had lodged her elbow in his stomach, then thrust her head back to collide with his nose. Her opponent dropped his sword as he was momentarily distracted by pain, but he recovered quicker than she expected. He threw a punch at her, which she successfully blocked with her thigh, having raised her leg to block his swing. She grabbed him arm before he could recede it, then rolled over, both ending up on the floor. Her legs were wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him as she stretched the arm she held to keep him from escaping. April heard his stifled yells for a few seconds, then felt his body go limp as he finally fell unconscious.

Snorting dismissively, she untangled herself from the sleeping foe and walked over all the defeated opponents till she was in front of the throne. April kneeled down, face bent low enough for her bangs to cover her face and waited for any acknowledgement. She didn't have to wait long.

"I see your movements are still adequate." She heard the grave, deep voice of her father comment. April did her best not to show her exasperation. Shredder hadn't given her a real compliment since she was four, but she had long since learned to fight back with disinterest.

"They were hardly a challenge." She sneered, looking up to stare at her father for the first time since she entered the room. He still sat there almost regally, bathed in the shadows like some dark emperor. "They won't measure up to anyone if that's the best they can do." April watched closely for her father's reaction. While she may usually get away with some of her comments, there were times she would cross the line without knowing it, depending on her father's mood.

She heard him give a slight growl under his breath before he answered. "I will request Bradford to make them more qualified." April felt the tension leave her body at the decision. "It would make them more efficient against our enemies." She softly agreed.

For a moment there was a calm silence. "Why have you requested an audience with me?" And then the tension slithered back into the girl. She berated herself sharply, refusing to chicken out of this session. This wasn't just for her.

"Father," she started clearly, standing back up to address him. "I want to go to high school." The silence had returned, only now it was as thick and stifling as butter. April continued to steely gaze at her dad, not letting how nervous she was become visible.

"Why are you making such a request?" Her father deadpanned. April had always hated that. At least when he yelled she could read him easily and calculate the best form of attack to ensure her victory. Now, she was shooting blind and she hated the tangs of uncertainty in her stomach.

"We hope to not only defeat our enemies once and for all, but also to overtake New York, correct?" April began cautiously. "What better way of studying the conquest we hope to acquire than by actually becoming a part of it? By posing as an ordinary high school student, I fade into the background and no one would ever suspect I have an alternative motive. Besides, what better way to understand how these people think and the best way to win them over then to go to a school full of simpletons, in which New York is full of?"

There a moment of a deafening silence. "You would have no team with you if you embark on this mission of your? How are you going to deal with any...complications?"

"Easy," She replied matter-of-factly, "Irma could enroll with me." This time the quiet lasted a good few minutes, before Shredder gave a small growl. "April-"

"I'm not suggesting her because this is another fun thing for us to do. Who better than Irma to help infiltrate the school? She could look into anything that seems out of line and hack into the system to erase any records of us or any incidents we may partake in. Not only that, Irma disarms people, and you know it. They get this impression of her that lets her get away with almost everything not normal. She's perfect for this assignment and she's perfect backup." Then she added in a flat voice, "Or would you rather she just continue to collect dust here?"

She watched closely at Shredder's status, practically seeing the gears turning in his head as he weighed the pros and cons. "I see. I will consider your request. You may go." April got up, giving one final bow before she left. "Yes, father."

She left, face expressionless and her walk steady all until she ran into Irma, who looked like she was going to explode from anticipation. "So?" She asked, nasal voice a pitch higher in her haste.

April smiled. "Pack your backs, Irma. We're going to school."

...

 **So, what did you think? Hope you can see the dynamic of Splinter and Karai, as well as April and Shredder. So, can anyone figure out what I meant about Irma? Can you guess what her roll is? Might not update for a while, college is a bit*h! Please review, follow and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Encounters

**A/N: Okay, super sorry for not having updated for so long, I've been under so much pressure to finish my classes soon. Like I said, please have patience with me, I will not abandon any of my stories. This is chapter three, the turtles first encounter with the female ninja on Shredder's side. Hope you enjoy and please favorite, follow and/or review.**

…

Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

As was per usual for the four reptile brothers, they were currently engaged in doing their nightly patrol. The air was crispy and on the edge of being cold, fall entirely making an appearance for all of New York to see. All around them were evidence of the new season, red and brown leaves falling from the trees, the sound of birds in the air as they prepared for the long journey to avoid the coming winter. It was a great day to be outside.

The moon showed high in the sky as the brothers leaped from one rooftop to the next, each enjoying the major rush of both adrenaline and wind as they continued on their way.

"Can you believe Karai's starting high school tomorrow?" Mikey gabbed excitingly as he flipped off a faded billboard advertising shampoo.

"Yeah, we know, Mikey. You've been counting the days since she told us the news." Raph said as he jumped over an alleyway to another building.

"I know," Mikey said as they all stopped on a red building overlooking the majority of the city. "I'm just so excited! We're finally gonna see what school is like! Do you think that they'll break into random music numbers as they do on TV?" Mikey exclaimed, stars shining in his eyes at his suggested scenario.

"Mikey, just because you made us watch High School Musical 1, 2 and 3 and love the idea of fantastic performances, doesn't mean the rest of the world works that way. Like I've explained before, they take a ton of hours to practice their moves and singing before they actual-" Donnie droned on, not noticing how crestfallen Mikey was getting with every word he spoke.

"What Donnie means," Leo quickly interrupted, "is that you'll have to ask Karai after the first day. Only she'll know for sure you know." Mikey immediately brightened up at that point.

"Oh, okay!" He said, turning to hop to the next building. "Can't wait!" He shouted again, while his brothers only shook their heads behind his back.

They remained vigilant for an hour, dutifully keeping an eye for any more Foot soldiers. Yesterday, they had taken on a lot more than usual, but they still managed to take them down quickly. Like the rest of Shredder's goons. After a while of no interferences, they decided to reward themselves for their hard work.

"Ah, right on schedule," Raph said mischievously as they saw the curly-haired pizza boy making his rounds around the city. "I got this one, hang on a second." He said as he jumped down to intercept the teenager. Moments later, they heard the sound of shrill screaming.

"Never gets old." Raph sighed in satisfaction as he climbed up the building to deliver the smoking hot pizza. "Got a good haul, this time its extra cheese." He declared as he opened the cardboard pizza box to showcase the delicious dish. They all dung in, moans of relish working their way up their throats as they enjoyed.

For a while, they quietly ate, thoroughly appreciating their cheesy treat. As Leo reached over to grab the last slice, he suddenly stiffened in anticipation. He swiftly turned reaching a hand back to catch one of his katanas as he scanned the area.

"What's up, Leo?" Donnie asked, concern evident in his voice as he watched his eldest brother.

"I thought... I thought I saw something. Felt something watching us." He admitted, keeping a steady eye on his surroundings. He saw his brothers also looking in his peripheral vision. There was silence for a while.

"Must have been in your head. Don't see or sense jack." Raph declared as he gobbled up the rest of his slice. Leo sighed as he moved his hand from his weapon. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he turned back around to grab the remaining slice. But before his hand was even halfway there, it was suddenly swiped.

He looked up to see Mikey holding the pizza, staring at it like it was the key to everlasting life. "Yeah, the last slice of the ultimate pizza is mine!"

"Hey, that was my pizza, Mikey!" Leo argued, looking rightfully pissed.

"You know what they say," their little brother gloated smugly, putting the pizza near his mouth as he prepared to eat it. "You snooze, you l-"

Then a small shuriken came hurling towards them, stabbed the pizza and sent it to the floor before he could take a bite, causing Mikey to let out a somewhat girly scream. "Noooo! My pizza." Mikey screamed in horror. His brothers were too busy pulling out their weapons to pay him any mind.

"Who's out there?" Leo yelled as he held his sword at the ready. For a small space of time, it was deathly quiet. Then, someone flipped out of the shadows of the building next to them to land in front of them. They all took a good look at the intruder as she stood up, giving them a full view of her.

That she was a girl was obvious. She had long, black hair that flowed with the wind and her structure was petite and thinner than a male. She wore two fingerless, lavender gloves that reached just past her elbow. She wore a sleeveless white vest with black around the area where the sleeves should be. She wore tight black pants and had a small belt with a brand of silver buckled diagonally on her waist, holding two sheathed blades at the sides set on opposite ends from each other, as well as black shoes that closely resembled ballet slippers. The most notable thing about her was that she wore a white mask that covered her whole face, complete with thin eye holes and three red, slightly squiggle lines on each side of the cheeks, along with a white bracelet around her arm.

"Hey there," she said lowly, voice cool and melodious as she stood in front of them. "You must be those turtles I've heard so much about from Shedder. Not as impressive as I pictured, honestly."

Raph growled as he stepped forward, weapons at the ready. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smoothly answered. She casually started walking towards them. "You guys look like you may be an actual competition. It's so hard to find good sparring partners when you're better than everyone."

Leo snorted disdainfully at that. "Please, I doubt you're a match for us. We took out about half your forces yesterday without breaking a sweat."

"Wow," she responded, pulling out one of her blades and correcting her stance as she prepared to fight. "I'm half scared."

Suddenly, she ran forward, turned sideways and kicked Leo in the face, sending him a good foot away as he rolled along the ground. The other three were quick to spring into action at that. Raph gave a loud battle cry as he lunged forward with his sais at the ready. The girl was smart to dodge, slipping under his outstretched arm and using her shoulder to hit his chest, making him slight off-kilter, before she jumped, pivoted and kicked him away too.

Mikey screamed, "Booyakasha!" as he twirled his nunchucks around, flinging it at the enemy ninja with the extending chain. She caught the end with her sword, wrapping the chains around before sharply pulling both the chains and Mikey forward, sending the orange-masked turtle hurtling towards her. When he was about to crash into her, she leaped up and kicked him up, sending him flying up and causing him to land a few feet away, groaning as he rubbed his nose.

Leo, having gotten up and seen the onslaught on his youngest brother, got up with his blades ready, screaming as he ran towards the female fighter. The ninja girl turned, quickly catching his knife with her sword, slamming her knee into his chest then, taking advantage of his disoriented state, she used the hilt of her sword to hit her across the face, sending him down with stars swirling around him.

Donnie held his staff at the ready, watching as the girl sheathed her weapon and turned to face him. "And then there were two," she said mockingly, stance quite nonchalant as she walked towards him. "Hopefully, you'll be a better match for me than your brothers just now. I'd hate for this fight to be over so soon."

Giving a slight growl at her audacity, Donnie rushed forward, spinning his weapon around before swinging it at the girl's side. Just as it was an inch from her right shoulder, she raised her left hand across her body and caught it, effectively stopping the attack in its tracks. Before he could move, the turtle genius watched in awe as she lifted both the bo and him up, only to smash him into the ground behind her.

Quickly getting up, Donnie attempted to get into position, only to feel several punches to the chest before he was pushed back by the heel of the enemy's hand. As he struggled to recover, Donnie dazedly watched as the ninja girl reached for the hilt of her other sword. Just as he was standing up, he watched as she grabbed it and slashed the sword in front of her, spreading some powder in front of her.

Before he could even think to blink, he could feel the powder hurting his eyes and impairing his vision. Blinding dust, he concluded frantically, straining to see in front of him as his eyes watered. He could only see a blurred image of something headed towards him before he felt the telltale sign of a knee hitting him smartly in the chest and sending him shooting backward, till he stopped at the edge of the building. Not even a moment after, he felt a foot on his chest and a sword at the side of his head as he was now at the girl's mercy.

"Donnie!" He could hear Leo call as he moved to stand despite his bruises and disorientation. Paying the turtles behind her no mind, the girl said teasingly to him. "Guess not. Figures you guys be just as bad as any other guy I've ever fought. A shame." Donnie watched in astonishment as the girl moved her mask down, showcasing her big blue eyes. Donnie couldn't help but note how beautiful they were.

"My name's Shadow. Nice meeting you, hot stuff." She smoothly said as she fixed her mask back to her face and moved away from him, sheathing her sword in a practiced fashion. Donnie could hear his brothers rushing to his aid as he focused his attention on the girl- Shadow.

"Later." She said in farewell as she flipped back off the edge of the building. Donnie tried to hear where she was but was only met with silence. This Shadow, or whatever, was gone.

...

"Let me get this straight," Karai said incredulously as she moved an ice pack to Leo's head, "You guys have taken down Shredder's foot clan and his warriors, but got your asses handed to you by a girl in a mask?!" The five of them were sprawled along the pit, patching up any visible or internal wounds.

"Hey, she just caught us off guard!" Raph fumed as he wrapped a bandage around his waist. "If it weren't for the fact that I was thrown off by the fact that she was a girl, I would have pounded her five times over."

"Either way, it's still embarrassing," Karai commented lightly, a small smile on her face as she moved to sit on the couch beside Leo. "Didn't you just finish bragging about being able to land a hit on Shredder? And now I find out that you guys can't take on someone smaller and weaker than you?!"

"She wasn't weak," Leo remarked quietly as he held the ice pack, expression one of someone deep in thought. "She was able to take three of us out almost instantly. The only reason she didn't take out Donnie sooner was that she was deliberately playing with him."

"But why?" Donnie asked, frustrated. The villains they faced made some sense in intentions and purposes, yet this Shadow had singled him out for no apparent reason. "She had a sword to my head. She could have killed me if she had wanted to. But instead, she told me her name and left like she was planning to make meetings between us a regular thing."

"Really?" Karai said, suddenly sounding very interested in the turn the conversation had taken.

"Well more like implied that. But that doesn't make sense. She made it clear she works for Shredder and that she could and would take us down. Why would she want to meet with me at all if that's the case?"

"Donnie, I may not be as invested in the ninja thing as you guys are, but I do understand girls. At least, understand more than you. And I can tell you one possible reason for that." Karai explained, a small smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and turned to face Donnie. "It's because she's interested in you. It's because she likes you."

"What?! That's impossible. The only thing the Foot feels for us is murderous intent and an obsessive need to see us suffer. And now you're suggesting this is all some sick way to get a date?!" Raph questioned incredulously.

"Ah, girls can be funny that way. Besides, it's how Romeo and Juliet did it. Despite being on opposing sides, they fell in love and got married."

"And then ended up dead. Which reinforces that enemy-love never works out. Besides, I doubt this is some misguided crush; she was probably trying to rattle me so she could take me down easier." Donnie responded.

"If you say so." Karai simply comments smugly. Leo intervened before an argument could take place. "Look, none of this matters. What matters is that Shredder has recruited some deadly ninja girl to take us out and that she has no problem toying with us before she does it. Which means we have extra training to do so that we can take her down."

"So… no telling Splinter?" Mikey asked hopefully. Leo sighed heavily.

"No telling Splinter yet. I'd like to learn more about this girl before we worry Splinter with this."

"Tell me what?" The five of them all abruptly turned to see the man in question, Master Splinter, walking towards them with his cane in hand.

"Oh, nothing. We were just discussing… uh." The brothers shared a panicked look with each other, desperately trying to find an excuse. Luckily, their honorary sister spoke up. "We were just talking about school. They were scared I wouldn't fit in or something."

"Hmmm." The rat master hummed, scrutinizing the scene in front of him before turning back to his daughter. "I see."

"Yeah, and we were just assuring her that she'll be fine. Donnie had already created some fake I.D.s, and everything and everyone will know her as Karai. She'll be fine." Leonardo said, voice cracking a few times. Splinter leveled them all with a look of deep skepticism, before huffing and walking back to the dojo, muttering to himself about teenagers. The five teens shagged in relief.

"Nice thinking on your feet, Karai." Mikey complimented, laying back on the couch. Karai shot him a fond smile. "No problem. So, what are you going to do about Shadow?"

"Be on the lookout and do what we can figure out who she is and what we can do to stop her," Leo declared, a contemplating look on his face.

"But we don't even know where Shredder is! How the heck are we supposed to find ninja girl? Not like she's going to fall into our lap." Raph loudly questioned.

…

A few streets away, in a sad part of New York City, two girls were putting the assortment of things they had in their designated compartments in their new home. It wasn't bad, considering where it was stationed.

"I can't believe your dad is letting us not only go to school but live by ourselves. Are you sure nicer aliens didn't replace him?" Irma inquired cautiously. April gave a small laugh at her best friend's antics.

"Come on, Irma. He's not that bad. After all, he let us stay together and protected you from the-" Irma interrupted her. "Stop right there. We both know who protected me from them. And it wasn't Shredder. And he certainly didn't do it for me either." Irma's voice took a dark tone as she refuted her blue-eyed friend's sentence. April sighed as she set a picture of her and Shredder without their ninja gear on the table.

"You know why he's like that, Irma. After what Splinter did to him, after what he did to me, he desperately wants to take him down. And so do I. So I need to be the best I can be if I ever what to match a master ninja like him. So that when that day finally comes, when I face Splinter, I'll be the one who walks away, triumphant. I owe her that much. And him too."

The purple-haired girl sighed, walking over to hug Aril from behind loosely. "I know. It's why I don't give you more grief about it. I just hate how he uses everything against you all the time. Especially things he knows that will hurt you."

April gave a deep sigh and turned her head to shoot Irma a weak smile. "What can I say? It's daddy's specialty." There was a moment of comforting silence as the two girls leaned on each other. "It's not so bad, though. He still helped you when I asked. He still made me stronger and better than I've ever been before. I owe him a lot for that. Besides, he's letting us go to school now. We finally have a chance to have a life outside of aliens and ninjas. Who knows, maybe we'll make a new friend."

"Speaking of friends," And here Irma adopted a suggestive tone as she began wagging her eyes at the other girl. "I heard our very own Shadow ran into that turtle boy she's been obsessing with. Donald, was it?"

"Donatello, Irma."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, what was he like? Did he-"

"No," April interrupted gently. "He didn't. But that's okay. He's curious now. And hopefully, he'll get together soon to talk some more with Shadow."

"Just be careful, okay? And I don't mean with your fighting." Irma said quietly.

"I know," April said, and they were in their current positions and quiet for a long while.

…

Karai stood a few blocks from her current destination, trying desperately to control her breathing. It was a beautiful sunny day, and for the first time in years, she was out of the shadows. Something that she had been taught from an early age to never do. Her father had drilled it into her bones that hiding was what kept you alive. It was almost heart-stopping that she had to change that philosophy quite suddenly.

The teen was currently dressed in a black and silver shirt, with jeans and black sneakers. Her hair in its standard updo and a dark green backpack propped over one shoulder. Besides the paleness of her skin, she looked like anyone else would. Karai relaxed as she took note of that.

She started as she felt her phone buzzing, taking a moment to look at the screen of her phone. She had one message.

 _Don't worry. You're going to be okay. –Leo_

Karai felt the tension leave her body at the encouragement. This was a mission she had to complete alone, but it was nice to know she had support. Her father, along with her makeshift family, have all bid her a good day, so steeling herself with whatever was to come, Karai made her way into the school.

…

"Oh, man, do you think it'll be like Mean Girls, where we'll be forced to befriend and betray the popular girl?"

"Irma, I seriously doubt that real life is like the Mean Girls movie. Besides, we're not looking to be popular. Just like everybody else."

The two girls were walking towards the school, having their conversation a few blocks from the school. Irma was dressed in her standard clothing, while April was wearing a yellow shirt with ripped blue jeans and gray boots. Her hair was down, held back by a yellow headband and she was sporting a gray shoulder bag. They looked like two incredibly normal girls.

"I know. It's just first day jitters, I guess. I just… I don't want to ruin this for you, April. For us." Irma confessed head bowed as she intensely studied the ground. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see April smiling at her.

"You'll be fine, Irma. Don't worry. I won't let this chance get taken away from you. No matter what."

…

Karai had watched about a thousand movies about high school life. There were times where the socially-awkward protagonist would do something colossally stupid or impressive that either makes her the center of attention or guarantees she makes friends with outcasts. She had hoped she could make it through the first day without acting that way.

Of course, she had no such luck.

The minute the black-haired girl walked through the doors, she crashed roughly into something, immediately falling back onto her bottom. Taking a moment to get her thoughts together, Karai could distantly hear people talking above her. When she was finally able to focus on what was happening around her, she noticed a pale hand being held out towards her.

"Here." She heard a feminine and soft voice say. Taking the soft hand, Karai felt herself being pulled up, coming face-to-face with two girls. One had purple hair, wore glasses and was dressed somewhat gothic like, while the other had red hair, blue eyes, and bright color clothes.

"Are you okay?" The purple-haired girl asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

Karai couldn't help but send the smaller girl an incredulous look. She had bumped into her?! It felt like she had slammed into a brick wall. The redhead laughed at her expression.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks. Hello, I'm April, and this is Irma. Nice to meet you."

Karai smiled at the strangers, feeling comfortable with them for some reason she couldn't explain. "Hi. My name is Karai."

…

 **So, here it is, Chapter three! Man, was this hard to write, especially with all the other fanfics I've been working on. So the girls have met, having no other who the other is, and the turtles have met Shadow. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
